


As the moon goes down, so too should you.

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hajime attempts to get Hiyoko to go to bed. She's not having it.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	As the moon goes down, so too should you.

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent fluff :^) enjoy hehehe.

Sunday night, roughly ten fourty-five pm. Hajime had been attempting to coax hiyoko into bed for a fair bit, and each attempt was met with a multitude of different actions; Puppy-dog eyes, crying, whining, complaining, and begging. Another half hour, another 20 minutes, just five more minutes. Normally he would at least consider entertaining her a while longer, but they had school in the morning, and if she didn't go to bed now he knew she would complain the next day, and probably make him carry her to and from class. 

Well, she often did that regardless, but anyways.

He glared down at her as she fluttered those lashes at him again, and pursed her lips in a pouting face.

"Pleeeease Hajime? Ten more minutes, come on! Only boring people go to bed so early! Like, who do you think I am? No matter how little beauty sleep I get, I'll always be the most beautiful girl in our class."   
She boasted, smirking towards the end of her sentence. And for an odd reason, that did seem to be the case. Sure, she would yawn, and cry and complain, but each night she stubbornly refused to sleep at an early time, Hajime had never seen her with physically look tired.

"Well, you have to sleep. Sorry. If you don't go to bed right now, I'll...I'll tell Monomi not to give you a snack with lunch tomorrow."  
He was thinking on his feet, but it seemed effective. She stared at him with wide eyes, shocked, for one second. Two. And then the waterworks started.

"W-Wahhh!!! I'm gonna tell Monomi you yelled at me!!! Why aren't you letting me stay up lateeeee!!! You're so mean to meeee!!!"   
She wailed, curling her hands into fists and hitting his shoulder with them. Every time she cried, and despite him knowing there was always about a 40% chance they were crocodile tears, he always felt bad. He quickly enveloped her in a hug, shushing her and kissing her forehead. 

"Don't cry! I'm sorry Hiyoko, I wouldn't do that. I know how much you like sweets. Instead, what would it take for you to go to bed? Do you want me to get you something tomorrow?"   
He asked, and as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she broke away from him and (With noticably quickly dried tears, and with a grin on her face) she exclaimed;

"Akanes underwear!"

"Nope."

"Awwww, boooring!! Okay, then get me all of Mikans extra bandages." She seemed crestfallen for only a moment, then lightened up again with her second request, another mischevious grin spreading across her face to replace the momentary look of dissapointment.

"Her extra bandages? Hm. What exactly are you planning to do with them, Hiyoko?"   
Hiyoko's request for bandages seemed slightly too innocent to be for anything good, and to confirm his suspicious, she began to speak her little scheme.

"Maybe if I take all of hers before next time she goes swimming, her bandages will get infected and she won't have any to replace them with! Maybe she'll get some kind of ocean disease-"

"Hiyoko! That's very mean. Didn't I tell you not to do stuff like that? Besides, what if she really did get sick, huh? Then you'd feel bad and worried for her."  
He scolded her lightly, and at the first hint of tears welling up again, he quickly added, "How about, if you go to bed right now, I'll give you a kiss?"

She peered up at him, and raised her eyebrows. Now, it wasn't as if she didn't get frequent kisses from him, and in fact he loved to pepper her with them, kissing all over her face and forehead frequently. However as many as he did give her, she always loved getting them as rewards.

"Hmm? A kiss from a commoner like you? Hahaha! I bet you'd give me some kind of ocean disease too!" 

As she was speaking, she quickly ran across the room and sat in the middle of their bed, crossing her arms and eyeing him expectantly. He grinned slightly, walking over to her and crouching down to hold her in his arms, kissing her lightly and with all the love he felt for her.

"Okay cutie, time for bed. Want me to take your hair out first? It'll hurt if you sleep with it up, you know, and i'll brush it in the morning in case it's tangly."

"Oh, you wanna brush my hair? Stupid, you don't even deserve to touch it! You'll probably get it all gross and oily and tangled with your yucky hands. But...Yes please..."

He carefully pulled the hairties out of her hair, letting it down and brushing it with his fingers slightly. It was cute when it was down, and her hair was a nice soft texture too. 

He got up for only a second to turn their nightlight on and regular light off, and to close the blinds on their singular window. Hiyoko had insisted on a nightlight from the first night she'd stayed in his room, and he hadn't argued at all. She seemed very reluctant to explain why, but one would only assume she was afraid of the dark. As long as it helped her sleep better, he had no objections. And then, as soon as he had gotten up, he got back into bed with her, and after some more finicking (Hiyoko was always finicky about their sleeping positions, always too hot or too cold or wanting to be held and pet) she quickly fell asleep. That was always a nice thing. She would complain from the moment she got into bed, but she was a very fast sleeper, and it didn't actually seem to matter to her how warm or cold it was or how many pillows were under her head. He smiled thinking about it. She might act all complicated and specific, but she really was easy to keep happy. He thought about her until he also fell asleep, holding her in his arms and resting his head on hers.


End file.
